


Eggnog and Vodka

by AbbyStaffyIsGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bi Dean, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No Smut, One Shot, he doesn't know it... Yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyStaffyIsGeek/pseuds/AbbyStaffyIsGeek
Summary: Dean is forced to take his nerdy but hot roommate, Castiel Novak, to a party. Alcohol is involved.





	Eggnog and Vodka

In Dean's defence he hadn't meant to let this happen. He had just wanted to go to Crowley's Christmas party, get super drunk and have sex with one of the girls, maybe Bella? What he hadn't counted on was his sweet, shy, smart and quietly sarcastic roommate, Castiel Novak. It all went something like this:

 

__

  
  


_ “I get you're in college now, Dean, but you're still underage!” Sam had argued to his 20 year old brother angrily, not letting him go to what was sure to be a wild night full of booze and babes. _

 

_ “What're you gonna do, Sam? You're in another state for crying out loud!” Dean replied, thinking himself to be smart but Sam quickly beat him. _

 

_ “I'll tell Dad.” _

 

_ Those three words were the ones Dean always dreaded, and though him and Sam stuck together- like brothers should- Sam wasn't above tattling on his older brother if the time came. And sure, John Winchester was back in Kansas but he was strict and Dean expected his father's rath to travel thousands of miles just to smite him, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. _

 

_ “What if I still go to the party, but I bring with me the most responsible person I know? Aside from you, of course.” Asked Dean hopefully, giving Sam a few moments to consider this option. _

 

_ “Fine, but I want you to take your roommate, Castiel Novak, and to send me a selfie of the both of you there, got it?” Said Sam. Shit, Dean had thought, of course his brother would want him to take Cas; he was the most responsible, nicest, most loyal friend of Dean's and he had no doubt that if Cas came he'd keep him out of trouble. _

 

_ “Fine.” Dean had eventually replied, both annoyed that Sam was acting as though he were Dean's older brother and and that he had to spend the next hour (probably) convincing teacher's pet, goodie-two-shoes Cas to come to a party with alcohol and loud music.  Dean pondered lying but he wasn't sure he could do that to Cas, his roommate might never trust him again! And at least Cas was 21 so the alcohol shouldn't put him off too much, right? _

 

_ __ _

  
  


_ “I said no, Dean” stated Cas stubbornly, his now forgotten textbooks lying open on the desk whilst he argued with Dean. _

 

_ The two had been like this for 20 minutes, ever since Dean had suggested taking Cas with him to Crowley's party and Cas had refused because not only did he hate Crowley with a passion only rivalled with his hatred towards his own brother, Michael, but parties in general were loud wastes of time that he'd rather spend studying quietly in his dorm, perhaps whilst listening to Dean tell him about his day. A rather soothing past time if he did say so himself. _

 

_ “Please, Cas? If you don't go then I can't go!” Cas’ heart dropped slightly at Dean's confession, so his roommate didn't want him to come just because he liked him as a person, but because there was some sort of rule that said Cas had to be there for Dean to go at all, a rule probably enforced by Sam. _

 

_ “Then don't go.” He remained gruff and unfeeling, though he could feel his resolve lessen as Dean kept pleading with him. _

 

_ “Awww, come on, Cas! Cassie? Caaaassssss?” Dean had broken into full on begging, shooting Cas the best puppy eyes he could muster (Sam can do it so there might be something genetic…?). _

 

_ “Fine. But only if you do my laundry for a month, wait, scratch that, you're terrible at laundry. I know, you can cook me breakfast every morning, and I mean morning, Dean, for a month, deal?” Cas gave in with an exasperated sigh, more annoyed at himself for being weak then at Dean for convincing him, and hoping his usual drunk self didn't make an appearance during the night... _

 

_ __ _

  
  


This all led to now, where Dean (who was currently only on his third sip of beer and didn't even have the slightest buzz going) had managed to lose Cas amidst the crowd of santa hat wearing college kids who were all gulping down either vodka or particularly strong eggnog. To add to his distress, Crowley's house was massive and a maze of twisted corridors and bustling open plan areas, brimming with the before mentioned drunk 20 year olds. Dean had last seen Cas near one the ornate fire places where he'd made some probably hilarious joke about good ole Kris Kringle, Cas had rolled his eyes and gone to grab some eggnog to 'wipe this cataclysmic failure of a party from my memory for all of eternity’ and Dean had been too busy arguing that it was an amazing party to follow him.

 

“CAS? CASSS! CASSSSS?!?!” Yelled Dean as he pushed through Crowley's mansion, not even second glancing some of the super hot waitresses he shoved by. 

 

Finally, after 30 minutes of searching, Dean found Cas sitting with Rowena, Meg and Ruby- the resident 'mean girls’ at their college and some of Crowley's group (when they wanted to be). The only reason Dean could think that they were hanging out seemingly civilly is because the girls are too tipsy to realise they're talking to a guy they were calling nerd about 2 days ago. But why would Cas tolerate them?

 

“Okay, Cassie boy, you've had a little eggnog but now we've gotta move you onto the big boy juice, kay?” Meg was talking with barely even a slur, she just seemed a little out of it and giggly.

 

“Mmkay, babes.” Cas also didn't seem seconds from passing out, just a little more confident than usual. Though it seemed to be a little too confident thanks to the 3 shots of vodka he had lined up in front of him, that Dean was powerless to stop him from downing.

 

As Dean struggled towards his friend Cas gulped down shot after shot, barely even wincing and smiling afterwards.

 

“Cas! Damn it you're gonna be properly drunk now! Ugh, come on” said Dean angrily, his rage more directed towards the laughing girls at the table who were happily waving at Cas as Dean dragged him away from them by the wrist, though that didn't stop Cas from using his other hand to flirtatiously blow kisses in the direction of the table he was at few moments ago.

 

“Awww, Dean! You worried about me, babe?” Crooned Cas, lacking a slur and only being slightly off balanced; apparently the bookworm could handle his booze. Though Dean was noticing a lot of strange things about Cas who, though usually hidden under his signature trench coat (despite not being a middle aged fisherman), had muscles bulging under his shirtsleeves that made a shiver go down Dean’s spine when he saw them.

 

“Those girls are bad knows, which you would know if you weren't drunk enough to be flirting with them” Dean spat his words aggressively, pulling Cas close to the side of the room as to push past the fewest people, however, this plan backfired terribly.

 

“What, you jealous? Don't worry, cos I'm about to do something I've been wanting to for a while” Cas quickly gripped onto the hand that was tugging him along and pinned Dean to the wall at the side of them, their faces inches apart and the air around them hot with tension.

 

“Uuggghh….” Murmured Dean pathetically with wide eyes open in shock, he was out of his element since he was usually the one pinning people to walls (consensually of course!) with that ravenous look in his eyes. Oh, and usually he did this with girls, not extremely hot and drunk guy roommates.

 

Without much more warning Cas pressed his lips to Dean's, seemingly free from inhibition and at the most confident Dean had ever seen him. This led Dean to a conundrum, make out with Cas or loudly proclaim that he was straight in front of the entire party and his friend had just had a lot of shots? His lips decided for him, he started to move with Cas, only now becoming aware of how chapped his own lips were and not really caring that Cas stunk of alcohol or that people were probably staring at the straightest guy in school pressed up against a wall with his roommate. Once Dean started to reciprocate it was only moments before Cas deepened the kiss, licking across Dean’s bottom lip softly before teasingly biting down, and Dean was ashamed to say he let a slight moan out when that happened. Drunk Cas was also very forward, their making out session lasted several hot, passionate minutes and not once did he let Dean take the lead, and he only broke away after wobbling on his feet.

 

“Hey, babe, I, uh, mmmm eggnog…” Cas whispered, now seeming a lot more drunk then he had 10 blissful minutes ago and, whilst still pinning a blushing Dean to the wall with one, much weaker than it previously had been, arm, he turned and plucked a glass of eggnog from some drunk girl’s grasp and took a swig. “Maybe we should move this elsewhere?”

 

Dean, though now realising Cas was incredibly well functioning even with a vast amount of alcohol in his system, was doubting that it would be a good idea to have sex with Cas, no matter how fun making out with him was. Dean Winchester, no matter what some rumours said, was a good guy, and he wasn't going to take advantage of his friend like that, even if he was going to talk to him about it when he was sober. Then Cas, who clearly didn't realise Dean was attempting to make the responsible decision, shot him a puppy dog expression so convincing he almost let himself be led away by Cas to an upstairs bedroom. But, by channeling his inner Sam, he resisted and did the smart thing. Grabbing back onto Cas he pried himself from the wall and started moving towards the door whilst saying:

 

“Come on, I'm taking you back to the dorm. If you can remember this tomorrow then maybe we'll talk, but for now you're going to probably throw up, pass out and then I'll tuck you in your own bed. Alone. Got it?”.

 

__

  
  


A few days later Dean got an incredibly angry call from his father who Sam had told about the party since in the hubbub Dean forgot to get a selfie with Cas and could therefore not prove they went together.

 

At least he got a new boyfriend out of the situation though...

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, I guess :)


End file.
